Metahuman
Metahumans are humans who either possess a genetic abnormality or have undergone some sort of process which has resulted in them possessing abilities beyond those of ordinary people. Approximately 0.19% of humans are metahumans. A number of aliens have been mistaken for metahumans. Most of these aliens are actually humans who were accidentally released on different planets during the "reseeding" of the galaxy after the activation of the Halo array, a famous example being Kryptonians. History Metahumans have existed as long as humans themselves. The most likely first metahumans were likely either X-gene mutants or people with other metagenetic aberrations. Circa 3500 BC, Kree scientists created the Inhumans, as an attempt to create biological weapons. In 1940, Johann Schmidt became the first Mutate, and Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, became the first metahuman to be public knowledge. The Age of Heroes was named so for the prevalence of metahumans taking heroic roles in society, most famously the Justice League and the Avengers. During this time, metahumans would often be referred to as "superheroes"/"supervillains" or "capes". Variations There are numerous classifications for types of metahumans. Mutate A Mutate is a superhuman who obtained their abilities via exposure to a form of mutagenic compound or energy. The most famous example of a Mutate is Spider-Man. Mutant A Mutant is a human possessing the X-Gene. Said gene expresses itself in puberty or during extremely stressful situations, and produces one or a number of abilities from an enormous possible range. During the Age of Heroes, Mutants were often persecuted, though the heroics of the X-Men lowered much of the bigotry. Some scientists used to refer to them as Homo superior, but the former classification has been ignored, as Mutants are fully capable of interbreeding with baseline humans. Inhuman An Inhuman is a descendant of the final results of an experiment performed on humans by the Kree, embedding into their genetic code the potential to transform and acquire superhuman abilities through a process known as Terrigenesis. They are often mistaken for Mutants, though they are entirely unrelated. Enhanced An Enhanced, sometimes referred to as Augmented, describes humans who have obtained powers through science, by any means that wasn't through the mutation of genes. One example are people who have undergone "augmentation procedures" to enhance muscular, skeletal or brain activity. Biotics (dark matter manipulators) and people with cybernetic enhancements are other examples. Enhanced are by far the most prevalent metahumans in the modern day. The most famous historical example is Captain America, while Spartans, Titan Pilots, and a number of other secret UNSC projects are seen currently. Other There are a number of other ways to obtain abilities, be it through "magical" means, or genetic abnormalities unrelated to the X-Gene or Inhuman genes, usually simply referred to as metagenes. One such example is Eagle Vision, common among members of the Assassin Brotherhood. It is notable that most metagenes only activate in response to traumatic events, so some people can carry a metagene and never realize it, even if it is a dominant trait. The phenomenon of "magic" is simply an aspect of physics that has yet to be fully explained, though those who have mastered it are reluctant to share any significant details. Category:Metahumans